


Harlem's Little Lynx

by me_meron_pan



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Deepthroating, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, just Ash struggling with some big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_meron_pan/pseuds/me_meron_pan
Summary: In which Ash is just too cocky for his own good, signing up for a challenge which definitely made him struggle.





	Harlem's Little Lynx

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sweet little gift for a super adorable person - written in a little hurry because I am a lazy bum with a wrecked sleep schedule and too many work hours! q w q   
> The world needs more Cain/Ash!

Ash Lynx was too cocky for his own good and he'd never admit.

  
He'd rather choke and die on these words before pushing them past his lips.

Especially when he looked at that self-satisfied grin of the other, one eyerow raised as he sat in that old, high-backed chair in that stuffy room above the bar like it was a palatial throne room.

 

Cain was called 'King of Harlem' for a reason after all.

 

Ash clicked his tongue, stubbornly keeping eye contact as he fell to his knees.

 

''Surprised?'' Cain chuckled, one hand falling into those blonde locks as his head rested against his other.  
  
  
''With the way you praised your own dick all the time? No way.''

 

Ash Lynx was too stubborn to ever admit that he was overwhelmed by something.

 

He'd rather jump into a firey pit than admit any kind of uncertainty.   
Especially not if it was about something he had been certain to be the best one at.

Ash had gathered enough experience to not be fazed by cocks that were slighty above the standard – he had seen and taken enough.

But in Cain's case...  
  
  
''Guess it's true what people say about your kind, huh?'' he mocked, eyes admiring the other's length, sitting between those dark and strong thighs.

 

Cain's skin was incredibly smooth, much softer anyone would ever expect someone as tall and rough-looking as Cain to be.

 

One thin finger, a pale line against Cain's dark skin, made it's way across his inner thigh. Ash was a little hesitant and Cain noticed.

He was about to say something, really not wanting to push Ash past any lines after he had found out about his past. Still, he knew Ash's pride was his highest wall and he felt like talking up now would do more damage than it would do good.

He'd play along.   
  
  
''Guess you've been too cocky about your skills, huh?'' Cain teased, giving Ash's hair a soft tug.

 

_''In your dreams, big guy.''_

 

Ash was back in the game, licking his lips before closing in on Cain's cock. One lick, barely noticable before pulling back to blow some air onto it.

The sensation was strange, foreign even. No one had ever pulled that kind of move on Cain.

He felt his hair in the back of his neck stand up as curious eyes watched on from behind the dark glasses of his shades.

Ash only did it once, closing in again as he partes his lips.

Smooth like velvet, wet and warm, his tongue dragged across Cain's tip resulting in the other to lean back in bliss.

The other's pale skin, a formidable contrast to Cain, offered the sweetest image as he took in Cain's entire length.

_Or at least tried to._

 

The first few inches were no trouble, not a big deal to Ash's trained throat.

He knew the words ''Choke on it'' were burning on Cain's tongue as he watched Ash struggle.

He was too stubborn, swallowing down the tears in his eyes which involuntarily welled up as he felt the tip of this massive cock prodding against the back of his throat.

Ash felt immediate relief as he pulled back. Felt Cain's girth unsheathing from his tight throat.

 

A whispered ''Fuck.'' came over the other's lips, the pulling on Ash's hair growing slightly stronger as Ash repeated the motion.  
  


It was a well-balanced mix between swiling his tongue around the tip, dragging it across the entire length before pressing down onto the slit once more and pushing himself onto Cain's cock which resulted in the other to finally buck his hips up.

The sudden thrust managed to drive a choking sound out of Ash, pulling back to cough at the strange sensation which had pulled seemingly all the air out of his lungs.   
  
''Whoa, sorry!'' Cain apologized, his hand wandering from the other's hair to his cheek.

 

Ash hated the feeling of uncertainty seething up inside of him.

 

''Don't apologize, idiot.'' he spat out, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he gave in, finally averting his gaze.

 

_Too cocky._

 

''Don't tell me you're getting all shy now, babe.''

 

A glare.   
If looks could kill, Cain would drop dead instantly.

There were no words needed. Ash's message was clear.

 

He wouldn't admit.

Never would the Lynx back down.

 

 

The king of Harlem – the Lynx of Manhattan.

A couple that couldn't stand out more in contrast to each other.

 

Slender and frail, Ash Lynx was a delicate beauty with the ferocity of a beast able to melt down the cool and distanced ice wall around Cain Blood, known to others as the black devil who harbored an oddly soft spot for the few people dear to him.

Rumors went across both, Manhattan and Harlem, when people started to notice both of them working together.   
Being seen out in the city, Cain as someone who was known to hate white people, together with Ash Lynx, it surely stirred up whispers when the first brave tongues dared to talk about their relationship.

 

 

Ash's nails dug into the sheets beneath him as Cain dragged his tongue over his chest, slowly wandering down across his stomach only to wander back up again, painfully slow.

Kissing and biting, Cain made sure to mark his territory in hues of red, blacks and blues on that beautiful canvas that Ash's white skin offered.

 

_A masterpiece._

 

Each kiss, each bite left a tingling sensation behind. A sensation Ash quickly grew tired of, longing for more.

He waited for the right moment to find a loophole out from under Cain's towering pressence, shifting the position in a quick sequence of delicate kisses. Kiss by kiss turning rougher and rougher with each passing second until the slender boy had found his way atop the other, sitting on his stomach with an almost triumphant grin.

 

''Enough of that, sweetheart. Give me some of that.'' he whispred, his golden lashes fluttering half-shut as he slipped a little lower, pressing his crotch against the other's.

 

''Can you take it though?'' Cain teased, pressing up against him to further empashize just what he was packing down there.   
  


Ash had made aquaintance with Cain's cock before, this time certain however to be able to manage.

His bottom was used to more than his throat was.

He saw no challenge in it, his cockiness yet again in for another surprise.

Stubborn as he was, Ash declined Cain's offer to prepare him a little.

 

''I ain't no porcelain doll.'' he whispered, pressing a kiss onto Cain's chest before leaning over to the nightstand to grab the bottle of lube.

They'd need it.   
Plenty of it even.   
He was aware of that at least.

 

Aligning Cain's throbbing length with his tight entrance, Ash was eager to push himself onto it in one go, wanting to feel how the other would spread his insides apart.

However, a sharp pain, passing again with mere seconds, drove him out of that lust-hazed fantasy.

Cain had noticed the change of Ash's posture.

Proud and triumphant at first, Ash almost seemed tense all of a sudden. A soft thrust, simply to prod a little deeper revealed what had kept Ash from going further.

He clenched his muscles, almost painfully tightening up around Cain's astounding girth which only made the almost overpowering, searing sensation so much worse.

Ash felt as if he'd tear any second, his heart starting to beat faster as he had found himself only a few inches down Cain's cock.

 

''W-What the...'' he muttered under his breath.

 

_Too cocky._

 

Slipping off of Cain, he applied more lube to try once more. Although taking him in a little deeper this time, he wasn't spared from that searing sensation yet again.

He hissed as he repostitioned himself once more, Cain's hands having wandered up to his bottom for a little support.

 

''Don't say I haven't told you.'' Cain chuckled, seeing Ash's mine shift between the face of concentration and pure pain.

 

Feeling Ash tense up around him over and over again, his tight heat engulfing him slowly, bit by bit. Inch by inch.

It was a challenge to keep himself from bucking his hips. Was hard to hold back from pushing the boy off of him, mercilessly forcing his huge cock into that tight, twitching hole of the delicate looking devil.

 

''S-Shut up!'' Ash pushed over his lips with another hiss as he tried to adjust to the stretching sensation, inching its way up his insides.

 

It was something about that white skin, those blonde locks, golden shimmer in the sun that made holding back so very hard.

His need to throw him over, dominating Ash to the very core, growing stronger and stronger.

But he couldn't. Not yet at least.

 

He had to wait it out. Patiently waiting for that hitch in Ash's breath as he had finally pushed himself down onto Cain's entire length. Feeling the other's body beneath him, warm skin on warm skin, it felt like an achievment.

Cain admired that slight bulge on Ash's soft belly, seeing exactly where he'd hit if he thrusted his hips up right now.

 

''Shit, you're too damn hot, babe.'' Cain whispered, his hands brushing up along Ash's slender sides. Feeling his ribcage, rib by rib up along all the way, Cain trailed his hands up and down as he gave his partner enough time to adjust.

It took quite a while to accommodate to the feeling.

Although he hated it, Ash couldn't deny that it hurt slightly. Each new move, bringing another wave of slight pain over him.

He could feel Cain so deep inside of him, touching places no one else had ever touched before. He almost felt a little sick whenever Cain dared to thrust harder, putting more force behind his moves every now and then.

Moans mixed with grunts, mewls slowly turning into cries of pleasure as Cain picked up some pace.

Ash couldn't keep himself from cursing, one swear word after the other dripping from his lips as his vision turned hazy.

 

''F-Fuck! Cain! Cain!'' he called out as his eyes fluttered shut.

 

The slight hint of struggle and desperation in Ash's voice were a turn on for Cain, it was a fact he couldn't hide as each suffering beg made him want to thrust harder into that shaking white mess on top of him.

 

They both had a hard time catching their breath, hot streaks of thick cum dripping from Ash's abused hole as he rolled off of Cain. Into those strong arms which quickly wrapped around him in a soothing manner.

 

''You're better than any bitch I've ever had before.'' Cain whispered in an almost inaudible mumble, gaining a chuckle from Ash.   
  
''Told you I was good.'' he huffed, pressing his face into the other's chest to take in some of that familiar, beloved scent.

 

That stretching sensation of Cain's cock deep inside of him remained a little longer, making him feel as if something was missing after he had gotten used to that girth.

He almost felt a little nauseous after Cain had managed to penetrate his insides to such an extent.

 

''You tired?'' Cain asked, caressing Ash's back as he curled around him.

 

Sweaty skin against sweaty skin, the orange glistening twilight filling the atmosphere.

 

''...a little.'' Ash admitted.

 

 

''Get some rest, chicken-wing.''

 

Cain felt Ash curl up to him even more, rolling over again to drape one of his legs across Cain's body.

 

He had won this time, the King of Harlem would stay king a little longer, having tamed Manhattan's lynx for at least one night.

 

 


End file.
